


DIY

by mountain_ash



Series: Things I Write on Tumblr dot com [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, Living Together, M/M, Married Couple, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountain_ash/pseuds/mountain_ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their new apartment needs a little color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DIY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sickcows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickcows/gifts).



> Originally on [tumblr](http://a-mountain-ash.tumblr.com/post/149979635185/diy)!

After Stiles proposed to Derek a year ago, the pair had tied the knot and moved out to Boston. What with getting more or less unpacked and trying to get in their new boss’s good graces, their small little apartment in the city had gone relatively undecorated. One Sunday morning, Derek was sitting on the couch sipping his coffee and reading a book, tangentially wondering what errands could possibly have been important enough to get Stiles out of bed so early on the one day he usually let himself sleep late.

About an hour later he heard the tell-tale thud of Stiles’s out-of-shape steps on the flights of stairs leading up to their place before he pushed open the creaky front door.

“What took so long?” He asked without looking up from his book.

“I had to find the right colors.” Stiles replied casually as he set something heavy down on the kitchen counter.

Derek looked up in confusion and his eyes first found two cans of paint before they roamed to his very self-satisfied husband.

“Painting?”

“Painting.” Stiles confirmed with a childish nod.

“And you chose the colors?” The younger man wasn’t known for his color coordination and while Derek was pleased one of them had finally gotten moving on the decorating front, the palate of choice perhaps should have been his domain.

Stiles flipped a dismissive hand in his direction. “Relax! I chose the colors off a complementary color wheel and the man at the store helped me pick the best shades. Now go get changed so we can get going. I want this done today.”

Derek’s eyebrows rose at his demanding tone.

“Oh come on, Der. You know we don’t do anything on Sundays. It’s the perfect time for it.”

He rolled his eyes in mock defeat and began stripping.

“Naked painting? So down.” Stiles seemed to consider for a moment before amending his enthusiasm with a wrinkled nose. “Keep your briefs on, though. I’m not blowing you if you taste like paint.”

A cocky smirk drew up the corner of Derek’s mouth. “But you are going to blow me?” He asked casually as possible, fighting to keep his bravado from wavering. Stiles’s openness with giving pleasure never ceased to awe the werewolf, no matter how long they’d been together.

Stiles winked and returned the impish grin. “And more. Now get your wolf claws over here and open the paint while I get the newspaper on the floor.”

Derek made quick work of the paint cans, chuckling when he saw the color scheme, before setting to work unscrewing all the knobs and taking the cabinets off their hinges. When he turned around to start spreading them out on the newspaper, he found Stiles equally naked and brandishing the paint brushes with so much enthusiasm he launched them at Derek’s face.

Catching them with ease Derek looked dubiously at Stiles, whose chest had turned splotchy red with embarrassment.

“And I’m supposed to trust you with the paint?”

“If I can handle the delicate glassware at the lab, I can handle a paint brush.”

They shared a fond smile before Derek set about pouring the paints into their trays.

“You take the doors, I’ll take the handles.”

“You just want to see me on my hands and knees, you lecher.”

Derek winked, something that still shot butterflies through his belly because he wasn’t often as playful as Stiles. “Damn right I do. You get that view more often.”

“Like you complain.” Stiles chided pressing his hand in one of the trays and slapping a handprint onto one of Derek’s cheeks.

“Not a bit.” Returned Derek, dabbing a spot of the other color on the tip of Stiles’s nose before leaning forward and pressing a quick peck to his lips. “Now let’s get going before we’re more colorful than the cabinets.”

Their playful body art did indeed stretch the supply, but an hour and a half later the painting was complete. They left it to dry as they showered and Stiles gave Derek the promised blowjob that blessedly tasted nothing like paint.

After putting the dried cabinets back together the pair stepped back, arms around one another, and appreciated their first home decorating project.

“It’s a surprisingly good combination.” Derek said approvingly.

“Right? I wasn’t sure about the orange, but it works pretty well.” Stiles turned his head and smiled softly at the werewolf. “And blue’s just pretty.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and come visit me on [tumblr](http://a-mountain-ash.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
